User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E14 - Reclaim
Welcome back! Here's the recp page, now let's get started! ---- 3 Months Later Negative walked through the jungle, a makeshift spear in her hand, a rifle slung of her shoulder. Her feet were wearing out, she didn’t wear shoes, her calloused feet provided enough protection against sticks and rocks that lay scattered in the dirt. The rain was coming with the setting of the sun that was almost under the horizon, but she was almost to her destination. There was grumbling in the distance, and the sky got darker and tiny droplets dove from the clouds above. Neg had been walking all afternoon, and after 14 miles she was almost there. Looking past trunks of palms and over bushes, she spotted the warm glow of a campfire, the metal poll that carried a blue flag with 4 yellow stars on it was illuminated, and bounced the light onto the tanned skin of Ximena. Ximena was Lucidus’ daughter, she was born about 20 years ago, (they really didn’t keep count of time at the camp). Lucidus had led an attack on a Vietnamese camp on the island, their plane crashed only a few miles away from the 4 Stars camp. He captured one of the women there and raped her, keeping her alive until she gave birth, then he drug her out to the jungle and put her down like a dog. After Negative’s mother committed suicide Lucidus took her in. At the time, Negative was a very pretty child, which explains the unspeakable things he did to both her and Ximena. By the time the two were in the double digit years, they had lost all innocence they once had. Lucidus was also abusive, consistently hitting his children for the smallest things. All up and down her arm, Negative had cigar burns from either keeping Lucidus awake all night as a one year old or sneaking out of her tent. Negative was rebellious, so she would continually take the brutal punishment Lucidus delivered. Ximena was the opposite, she would let it happen, and would let Lucidus violate her. Negative approached the camp, keeping her footsteps silent, weaving in between anything that could make noise- twigs, leaves, branches – and crouched behind a bush on the border of the camp and gazed off at Ximena. She was eating beans next to a man, Malcolm, and they were pretty close. Malcolm fed a spoonful of beans to her and he whispered something in her ear. She smiled, laughed, and put her head on his shoulder then continued eating, eventually she finished her plate, stood, and held Malcolm by the hand gently and dragged him across camp, and into a tent. Negative needed her now. Negative lightly hopped around the edge of camp to the tent. She saw the back flap open and peered in, Ximena was undressing Malcolm and they were kissing, their guns placed against the side of the tent. Negative blinked a few times then entered the tent. “Ximena we need to talk.” Negative said, her face was coated in mud and her hair was messy in comparison to Ximena whose hair was straight and washed, her skin clean and shiny. Ximena gasped and stood up, buttoning her shirt back up. “Excuse me babe.” Ximena stepped out of the tent, and was followed by Negative. Ximena began the conversation with a powered slap to the face, and then she collected herself. “How dare you. You leave us, make us think you’re either dead or a traitor. You think you can just walk into my tent without notice, thinking that it wouldn’t be somewhat odd that you appear out of the jungle after 2 months of disappearance? I don’t think so. You’re going to explain yourself right now, right here, to me.” Ximena dug her feet into the ground. “I need your help.” Negative looked into the tent, Malcolm was putting his shirt back on and sitting patiently, a confused expression was somewhat present on his face. “I’m living with the plane survivors, they’re at the camp I used to run to to escape Dad. They need guns, and I can’t come back again and keep providing, the camp knows I’m a traitor, so I need you to do it for me.” “Why would I do this? Why would I betray my camp like you? Why did you do it?” Ximena tilted her head and leaned in, her eyebrows creased together in confusion, tears welled up in her eyes. Negative lifted up Ximena’s shirt, exposing two scars over her ribcage. “I’m doing this because of dad. He hurt you to, the only difference is I’ve been able to stand up to dad. I’m depending on you to be brave, for once in your life. Please take a chance and don’t let him do this,” She pointed at the scars from two broken ribcages on Ximena’s chest “anymore.” Ximena built up tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Negative. “I need you to stay here, you just need to drop off the guns at the creek about a half mile out. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” Negative held Ximena back. “Are you guys attacking the camp?” Ximena broke the hug in worry. “They’ve been holding a few survivors prisoner back at their old camp. They need them back, and they need to attack this camp to stop us completely. We’ll burn a bonfire after we take back the camp, you’ll see the black smoke, you take only the necessities and Malcolm and you run to the scientist camp. You remember where it is right?” “I remember. When will you guys be attacking?” Ximena looked back at Malcolm who was standing outside the tent, listening in on the conversation. “End of the week.” Ximena nodded and Negative turned and ran. ---- Jorn was sitting at a table eating an ear of corn, Friday had come and the camp was preparing to attack. That morning, Nick, Ashley, and Matt had left with snipers over their shoulders and mud coating their skin to hide better in the forestry. Captain sat down, across the table from Jorn, and picked a knife up from the table and slid it into his sheath on his hip. He sat down on the bench connected to the table and grabbed an ear and took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. “Son.” Captain set down his corn, a solemn look glazed over his face. “Be strong while I’m gone. Take care of the camp, you’re a capable young man. Stay away from the fighting, it is not your place, not yet. I love you my boy, I know I’ve said that for 15 years now, but I’ve seen the man you become and I love it. Take care of the group, they’ll be vulnerable. We’ll be back, we have a plan, but in case it doesn’t work, you need to prepare to lead. You understand? Get these people off the island. Try not to cause conflict. Can you do that?” Captain and Jorn were now standing, looking into each other’s eyes, and Jorn hugged his dad, and Captain Van Der Laan hugged back. “When we get off the island, you don’t have to go back to military school.” Jari smiled. “I’m going to.” Jorn had accepted it, and found an appreciation for it. Jari ran his fingers through his son’s hair and smiled. He turned to face Negative who was sitting in the truck. “Are you ready?” Negative yelled over the loud rumble of the engine. “As I’ll ever be.” Captain jumped into the backseat next to Max who had a rifle placed on his lap and his two machetes crossed over his back. The group drove off, past the wall that was beginning constructed around the camp, past the huts that housed children and mothers, past the scientists, past the gardens, past the jungle trees, and onto the beach. They drove down the beach for miles and stopped about a mile from the beach camp. All 10 people in the back jumped out, and Negative waited patiently in the driver’s side. Her job was to wait until she heard gunfire, then drive into camp and provide support. Nick, Matt, and Ashley shuffled along the levee on their stomachs, crawling over rocks, with their guns over their backs, water on each side of them. There was a storm out in the distance which caused waves to splash up onto the rocks. The spray from the seawater sprinkled onto Matt’s face and by the time he got to the end of the levee, his hair was dripping water and his face had a wet appearance to it. The three faced the camp on the levee which was about 500 yards away. They pulled the snipers of their shoulders and line up into a firing squad, and peered into their scopes. Matt lined up his crosshairs with the figure of Lucidus, who was sitting on the shore, smoking a cigar and staring out into the ocean. He was the easiest shot. Ashley looked to her right, and saw the group of ten approaching through the jungle. She turned back to her sights, aimed at her target, and counted down. ---- Like a crack of thunder the bullets flew through the air and headed the 500 yards to the camp. Sierra’s target dropped, a soldier patrolling the camp who took a bullet to the shoulder. Nick’s hit the back of the car driver’s head, and Matt’s lodged itself into the chest of Lucidus. The camp was alerted from the sound and grabbed whatever weapon was closest to them. Some grabbed knifes, other grabbed high power machine guns. Captain’s group stood around the border of the camp in the tree line and slid gas masks over their faces. They tossed two canisters into the centric parts of the campsite and the gray gas spewed out of them and filled the lungs of several soldiers and hostages. Eight of the group members stayed in the tree line with rifles, picking off screaming soldiers in cover. Captain and Max ran into the camp and immediately found cover. Captain hid behind a tent and walked inside it, finding Barry tied to a post. Sliding his knife into the binds, he cut Barry’s hands free, handed him a pistol, and directed for him to run into the jungle. Max ran to a tent on the shore and found Lexi, cut her free, and she ran away from the camp. Max emerge from the tent, machine gun in hand and shot down two soldiers who were unaffected by the gas. He walked along the shoreline and found Lucidus. He was breathing, but barely, there was a large exit wound in his back and blood was pouring out of it. Max reached for his back and grabbed hold of the hilt of one of his machetes, then stabbed into Lucidus’ head. There was a ‘shlunk’ noise that was covered by gunfire and screams from the hallucinogen, but Max could tell he was dead once the breathing stopped. Max casually walked into the cloud of gray gas and put the machine gun back on his back and grabbed the other machete. With both hands he hacked into 3 soldiers in a few seconds, and the men in the trees picked off the rest in the cloud. Max walked into one of the tents and freed 5 more people, and they ran into the tree line. He heard a tent flap opening from behind him and he swung around, and barely nicked whoever was behind him. He turned around and looked at Captain whose nose was dripping blood. “Sorry.” Max smiled and the two ran out of the tent and freed the rest of the captives. The smoke cleared and Captain and Max had the two remaining soldiers on the ground, who were screaming from the gas. In total, 9 men were lying dead, scattered all over the campsite. The tents were peppered with bullet holes and the roar of an engine came from the right as Negative drove up in the truck and stepped out. “Was Lucidus here?” She held her pistol tightly and looked around, her finger on the trigger ready to shoot anybody who was playing dead. Max nodded to the shore and Negative ran over and found her step-fathers dead body, a machete hole directly through his head and a gaping hole of flesh in his back. Tears ran down her face and she pulled the trigger on the dead body, screaming and emptying her clip into his head and chest. She fell to her knees and dropped the pistol and put her head in her hands and began to cry. Ashley, Matt, and Nick walked over, the guns resting against their shoulders and the butt of their gun in their hands, redcoat style. The group was quiet and didn’t utter a sound as they looked around at the carnage. “You guys get in the truck, get to the camp, and get some food.” Max ushered the captives into the back. “Take these men into the jungle and shoot them.” Max handed Ashley, Nick, and Matt a pistol and pointed at the two men on the ground that were alive. “No.” Captain spoke up. He was sitting next to Negative and was comforting her. “You tie them up in Jason’s tent. Leave them there. I have a plan.” Ashley and Max dragged the two into Jason’s tent in the middle of camp and used rope to tie them to the center post in his tent then gagged them with cloth and walked away. “Negative.” Captain calmed her down. Nick got into the truck and drove the captives away to the Scientist camp. She rubbed her back and looked into her eyes which were still crying. “Negative.” She wiped her tears and looked at him. “Do you know where we can find explosives?” ---- Thank you for reading! I'm very excited to finally get to the really exciting part. Episode 15 - Warpath will be up soon, so check that out when it comes! As always, comment your thoughts on the episode and give me some critisism I want to know how I can improve my story. Thanks! Category:Blog posts